Shadows
by Passeri
Summary: Había sido un juego que aceptó siendo una niña. Tiempo después él volvía a reclamar la apuesta, iba a llevársela para siempre. Y mientras moría poco a poco en el bosque helado, pensó que, rodearse de sombras no resultaba tan malo si él estaba presente.


Resumen: _Había sido un juego que aceptó siendo una niña. Tiempo después él volvía a reclamar la apuesta; iba a llevársela para siempre. Y mientras moría poco a poco en el bosque helado, pensó que, rodearse de sombras no resultaba tan malo si él estaba presente._

Simbología:

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: narración en primera persona.

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

* * *

**Shadows**

"_Traté de olvidar la soledad a medida que pasaba el tiempo,_

_Mi alma se ancló en el bosque e hice de mi sombra, mi amiga._

_Esperaba otra vez, la expiación final que jamás llegaba…_

…_hasta que te vi… a principios del invierno de 1714"._

---

-

_Sus manos blancas manchadas de tierra. El kimono, antes de impoluto lila, ahora estaba completamente estropeado. Había perdido la cinta que sostenía la cuarta coleta de su peinado, y sus ojos de oscuro verde se humedecían cada vez más; por perder una zori, por que sus tabi se ensuciaron, por que tropezó con una piedra y cayó al lago y su peinado terminó de deshacerse… por que se dio cuenta que no podía encontrar el camino aunque se afanara en avanzar en medio del denso bosque, todo por querer salir a hurtadillas en medio de la noche para inspeccionar el lugar._

_El cabello de su nuca se erizó al oír pasos cerca; esta vez, indudablemente, se enfrentaría al Oni de la leyenda que su padre había relatado hace unos días._

_Contaría mentalmente hasta tres y voltearía. Pensó en que echaría al espíritu maligno y su padre la reconocería aunque fuese una niña. Pero cuando se volteó, sus ojos enfocaron un punto de oscuridad con sombras danzantes entre la penumbra y el follaje de las gruesas ramas en los árboles, como si fuesen manos que la saludaban._

_Sintió al viento soplar con fuerza y de pronto una mano fría se posó en su hombro desatando el pánico como si fuese un veneno que se expandía rápidamente; pero no se movió. Contrario a salir corriendo como indicaba su mente, sus pulmones tomaron aire para dar un grito ensordecedor. Sin embargo otra mano cubrió su boca sin permitirle soltar el aire. Ella bufó suavemente y asustada._

_- Aquí no hay ningún monstruo – susurró la voz de un niño. Ella se relajó y escuchó a las geta resonar sobre las piedras dispersas de la tierra y hojarasca cuando él dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella. La mano en su hombro y boca desaparecieron enseguida cuando la silueta del niño pudo ser vista gracias a la luz de la luna que le apuntaba - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó. Ella salió de su estupor parpadeando rápidamente, aún así podía sentir el latido frenético en su pecho._

_- Sabaku no Temari – él asintió escondiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas del kimono verde musgo - ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – quiso saber al verificar que el chico no parecía malo. Él sonrió desviando su mirada a la luna. La coleta alta y castaña se balanceó de forma grácil dejándola por unos momentos hipnotizada._

_- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó él. Temari pensó en protestar por que no respondió su pregunta, pero luego se planteó el ofrecimiento del niño y pensó que jamás había jugado con alguien de su edad, mucho menos con un niño. Asintió pensando que podía ganarle._

_- Entonces, el juego comenzará cuando salgas de aquí para esconderte y terminará cuando yo te encuentre – Temari asintió con inseguridad._

_Acababa de llegar a esa casa sólo dos días atrás, ese era el lugar donde su madre pasaba el verano antiguamente; no podía conocer todos los lugares, y tal vez él sabía algunos secretos ya que vivía ahí. _

_- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta también? – preguntó el chico. Ella asintió recordando que su padre siempre hablaba de apuestas, eso significaba que era un juego de adultos. Hombres. Definitivamente tenía que ganarlo._

_- De acuerdo – lo vio esbozar una sonrisa leve antes de mirarla a los ojos. Temari notó que sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos. Antes de que Shikamaru hablara, ella quitó la pulsera de su mano y se la entregó – me la tienes que regresar cuando el juego acabe – advirtió. Temía que el Oni tomara el lugar de ese niño para comérsela. El asintió tranquilo._

_- Si te encuentro antes de 14 años, tú vendrás conmigo, pero… si no logro encontrarte antes del tiempo; tienes hijos o te has casado con un samurai, entonces no te molestaré más – Temari asintió lentamente por las condiciones extrañas, sin embargo pensó que eso le daba más confianza ya que jamás la encontraría por todos los años que le dio de ventaja._

_- ¿Y ahora me dirás tu nombre? – preguntó curiosa. Él otra vez, sonrió misteriosamente._

_- Primero prométeme que cumplirás con la apuesta – la rubia frunció el entrecejo. Eso era demasiado extraño, aún así asintió._

_- Lo prometo por mi vida – declaró. Él asintió con una expresión solemne._

_- ¡¡Temari-dono!!- el grito hizo eco a través de los árboles._

_- Yashamaru-san… – susurró volteándose para saber de donde venía la voz – me tengo que ir, hasta otro día… – miró donde el niño estaba pero no encontró nada. El viento sopló otra vez revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza. Él había desaparecido, aún así pudo escuchar su voz momentos después:_

_- Me llamo Nara Shikamaru…_

_Ella se acercó a las ramas tratando de ver donde se había escondido Shikamaru, pero no lo encontró, sólo vio las sombras que danzaban sobre los árboles de manera sutil extendiéndose como brazos, que en ese momento la despedían mientras su tío Yashamaru seguía llamándola cada vez más cerca._

---

La ceremonia del té se había mantenido en auge hasta la fecha, se expresaba como un arte ancestral que tenía como finalidad la purificación del espíritu. En la actualidad existían muchas escuelas que enseñaban el camino del té, como la _Urasenke_, que era la que más partidarios tenía. La regencia hasta el día de hoy era transmitir los conocimientos de maestro a alumno. Ella había aprendido bajo la tutela de Chiyo, al igual que su difunta madre.

Todos los días partía a la casa del té donde recibía a muchos invitados que participaban de la ceremonia, desde la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche que, era el horario propicio para terminar las visitas.

Chiyo había dejado a su cargo todos los años de dinastía que conformaban la escuela del té _Urasenke_; junto con su prestigio y elegancia, Sabaku no Temari, a la corta edad de 18 años, se había convertido en la maestra de la ceremonia del té más joven en la historia.

Tenía dos hermanos: Kankuro y Gaara. El primero impartía el arte del _Kugutsu_, viajó incansablemente por distintas partes de Japón mostrando su exposición de marionetas y fue desheredado por su padre, muerto hace tres años atrás. Actualmente participaba de un grupo de _Bunraku_ donde sus presentaciones se hacían de forma más elaborada con el ambiente creado durante la obra, él había sido enseñado por el hijo de Chiyo, Sasori. El segundo, Gaara, se había hecho cargo de una compañía que mostraba el arte _Kabuki_; al igual que Kankuro viajaba de un lado a otro, escribiendo obras y participando en ellas, aunque raras veces. La razón fundamental estaba en la ley impuesta por el shogunato: los hombres jóvenes no podían participar en _Kabuki_ al igual que las mujeres ya que se mostraba como inmoral e incitaba al comercio sexual.

El atardecer comenzaba lanzando los tonos anaranjados, el viento cálido comenzaba a volverse cálido y húmedo. Miró desde el pasillo en dirección al jardín con la infinita calma que procesaba el cambio de estación.

Una de las discípulas se acercó a ella y haciendo una reverencia, anunció al próximo y último invitado. Lo que llamó su atención fue que el invitado viniese en solitario, normalmente venían en grupos de cinco. Ordenó a preparar _Kaiseki_ y se levantó del pasillo para preparar los implementos.

Teniendo todo hecho, avanzó hasta la sala de espera donde un hombre vestido sobriamente con un kimono negro la esperaba; el cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, su expresión era de notable aburrimiento, y el bostezo que dio antes de que ella se acercase lo suficiente la hizo fruncir levemente los labios por el poco respeto.

Lo condujo por el camino y permitió, en silencio, que admirara el jardín. Se detuvo unos segundos sin voltearse cuando él avanzó hasta la fuente de piedra donde lavó sus manos y boca.

Llegando a la entrada de la sala de ceremonia, notó que el hombre portaba un abanico. Bien. Hasta el momento había mostrado los mínimos modales para la ceremonia. Le vio haciendo la reverencia ante la capilla y mirar con interés los objetos y pinturas del lugar, tras eso él se sentó frente a ella e intercambió unas simples palabras ensayadas para el evento; Temari sirvió _Kaiseki_ seguido de un postre dulce que él no probó con la ligera excusa de intolerancia.

Cuando los platillos fueron retirados, él soltó un suspiro y la miró una vez más con su expresión aburrida que cambió a una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Has cambiado – ella parpadeó extrañada sin romper su postura seiza.

- Disculpe¿nos conocemos? – ante todo había aprendido a dejar las emociones de lado. Siendo que practicaba una ceremonia ritualista su deber era mantener la compostura en todo momento.

- Nos conocimos – corrigió él levantándose – hace doce años – concluyó cruzando la puerta de salida.

Por unos segundos Temari se quedó quieta intentando hacer memoria. Hace doce años atrás ella contaba con seis años de edad, pero no conocía a nadie de sus características… se levantó para seguirlo, aún con la dificultad de su kimono.

- ¡Espere, por favor! – pidió. En menos de media hora había roto con miles de reglas de la ceremonia del té, pero pensó que habían valido la pena cuando él se detuvo y volteó para mirarla mientras decía algo que no alcanzó a oír.

_Nara Shikamaru…_ susurró el viento segundos después de perderlo de vista. Ella quedó desconcertada a la entrada de la casa por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó a las cigarras cantar anunciando, cada vez más tarde, el final del verano.

---

A lo largo de la semana se intentaba distraer en cosas vanas; se sentaba en el pasillo para oír a las cigarras cantar sobre los árboles. A veces practicaba la caligrafía y pensaba la frase para otoño que debería colgar en la capilla junto a un arreglo floral acorde. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese nombre.

Dentro de poco el otoño iniciaría cambiando el color de las hojas sobre los árboles; los arces darían una lluvia escarlata que formaría alfombras rojas en los caminos, el viento seco de verano pasaría a un viento cálido y húmedo, y las cigarras se prepararían para callar hasta la próxima estación.

- Temari-dono – llamaron tras la puerta. Ella interrumpió sus cavilaciones para atender.

- Pasa – pidió notando a la discípula con un pequeño envoltorio.

- Temari-dono, alguien a enviado esto y está escrito a su nombre – asintió haciendo un leve gesto y la muchacha salió cerrando la puerta.

Se acercó al pasillo con suavidad quitando el papel blanco que envolvía una rama de hojas verdes y flores de pequeños pétalos lilas, enredado al final de la rama, había una pulsera de cuentas hecha de madera con un fino tallado de los caracteres principales del sintoísmo.

Esa era su pulsera.

_Si te encuentro antes de 14 años, tú vendrás conmigo._

Aceleró su respiración y luego la retuvo para mitigar la tos que picaba su garganta. Pensó en poner la rama de flores en agua cuando un papel cayó del envoltorio. Tenía una nota bastante simple:

"_Espera en el _sukiya_ hasta que todos se vayan"._

Procedió a dejar la rama en un recipiente de cerámica, y con cuidado guardó el papel entre sus ropas antes de ir a llenar el recipiente de _matcha_.

Pacientemente esperó hasta que todos abandonaron la casa. Cuando sólo faltaba una hora para la medianoche, las velas se apagaron en la sala de ceremonias. Temari miró a ambos lados preocupada y estuvo tentada a levantarse cuando la puerta corredera fue abierta, temía que se tratara de un _ronin_.

- Gracias por esperar – la voz causó una tranquilidad transitoria en ella.

Shikamaru se acercó pareciendo una figura espectral hasta sentarse en frente. Temari quiso indagar en los gestos o las expresiones, pero simplemente no había nada. No podía interpretar lo que estaba pensando o lo que quería decirle. La cara de Shikamaru era inescrutable.

- ¿Quieres que cumpla con mi promesa? – cuestionó rompiendo el absurdo silencio.

- Lo recuerdas – el alivio se filtró en su voz. Temari quiso decir algo, mas desistió cuando tosió suavemente. Lo vio fruncir el entrecejo mientras sentía que su garganta se desgarraba - ¿estás enferma?

- He tenido esta tos desde los siete años – aseguró ronca – no es nada grave – lo vio entornar los ojos en silencio.

- ¿Qué síntomas presentas? – tanteó. Temari se sintió cohibida por el interés que mostraba Nara.

- ¿Eres doctor? – cuestionó defensiva. En ese momento no debía mantener reglas de ninguna clase, en ese momento no estaba siendo una maestra de _Chanoyu_, sólo era Temari… y su carácter. Shikamaru dibujó una sonrisa resignada en sus labios.

- Conozco un par de enfermedades en particular que comienzan en resfríos eternos, son incurables y problemáticas.

- Sólo tengo tos, a veces un poco fuerte – mencionó suavemente.

- En ese caso debes cuidarte durante estos tres meses… antes de partir, quiero que me conozcas un poco más – añadió – sería problemático llevarte sin pedir tu opinión.

- No pienso retractarme de mi promesa – dejó en claro, pensando que él estaba siendo compasivo con ella por ser una mujer. Siempre lo mismo; demasiado atentos o demasiado agresivos.

- No quiero ofenderte, pero deberías recapacitarlo… es un viaje sin retorno – Temari alzó las cejas confundida.

- ¿No pensarás salir del país, verdad? Con la ley de s_akoku_ impuesta, nos mataran si nos acercamos a los puertos – él soltó un suspiro y rascó su cabeza con calma.

- No vamos a salir del país técnicamente, sólo me acompañarás… pero eso se verá cuando aceptes y estés preparada – se levantó del suelo pesadamente y miró una vez más el rostro cabizbajo de la mujer.

La puerta corrediza se cerró interrumpiendo sus indecisiones mentales, corrió para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo sin embargo no pudo verlo. Nuevamente Shikamaru había desaparecido.

---

Chiyo había llegado exactamente a la semana siguiente desde Edo para volver a ejercer su querido oficio, Temari aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir permiso de ausentarse un tiempo, pero Chiyo se lo negó. Al cabo de casi dos meses, la misma anciana lo sugirió tras ver que la muchacha presentaba un aspecto cansado. Dijo que se estableciera en la casa de veraneo de su madre donde recuperaría fuerzas en poco tiempo.

Entonces llegó ahí, con una pequeña maleta de paja. La propiedad se mantenía como en el recuerdo de su infancia. La última vez que había llegado a ese lugar, había sido 12 años atrás…

_12 años…_

Ignorando sus pensamientos, caminó y recorrió la casa mientras ordenaba y quitaba el polvo. El lugar no estaba tan sucio como pensó, tal vez se debía a que Haruno-san limpiaba de vez en cuando ó quizás Chiyo se lo había pedido y por eso la había retenido casi dos meses en la casa del té.

Entró a la que alguna vez había sido su habitación y corrió la puerta del armario para guardar sus cosas, sin embargo se detuvo al ver un tablero empolvado con piezas de madera.

- El shogi de papá – susurró tirando las cosas al suelo.

Las horas pasaron de forma expedita hasta que oscureció. No tomó conciencia de eso hasta que había pulido completamente el tablero y las pequeñas piezas. El tablero lo había trasladado al pasillo, desde donde se obtenía una perfecta vista al cielo, el jardín y la oscura entrada del bosque. Se recostó a un lado del pasillo para mirar el cielo y durante unos segundos cerró sus ojos.

Tap

Tap

Tap

…

Tap

Tap

Abrió los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Parpadeó al ver frente a ella a Shikamaru pensativo, mientras sostenía una pieza de shogi.

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó completamente despierta.

- Juego – murmuró poniendo la pieza sobre el tablero. Ella negó.

- No me refiero a eso¿cómo sabías donde encontrarme? – volvió a preguntar, él la miró unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada a las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo aún más oscuro.

- Vivo cerca de aquí – Temari lo miró en silencio unos segundos - ¿sabes jugar shogi?

- No, ese tablero era de mi padre y a veces lo veía jugar – él asintió mientras ordenaba las piezas a su lugar inicial.

- Entonces conoces los movimientos básicos… comienza – pidió – te enseñaré a capturar piezas enemigas.

Para Temari, Shikamaru era una persona rodeada de misterios. Aún cuando lograba focalizar más o menos la imagen del Shikamaru que conoció en el bosque, la sensación de estar frente a un enigma rondaba exultante de generar más dudas y curiosidad. No era su estilo indagar en el pasado de las personas. Normalmente daba tiempo al tiempo para enterarse, pero de él sabía poco y nada. Suponiendo que dentro de poco le haría compañía por un tiempo indefinido creyó conveniente saber a qué atenerse luego.

De un momento a otro, se vio tirada sobre el pasillo a un lado de él mientras apuntaba una de las nubes más claras.

- Una grulla – dijo concentrada en repasar las formas esponjosas.

- Un zorro – apuntó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Estuvieron inventando nombres para las nubes amorfas mientras el tiempo seguía su curso. Cerca del alba, Shikamaru se despidió prometiendo que volvería a la noche siguiente…

Y así fue; volvió a la noche siguiente, a la siguiente de esa, y a la siguiente de las otras dos. Los días pasaban con inusitada rapidez, pero Temari no se dio cuenta hasta que las nevadas llegaron junto con el frío imperante. Y Shikamaru dejó de visitarla, por lo que comenzó a dormirse temprano.

No obstante, no pudo quitarse la duda sobre Shikamaru y terminó tomando un pincel, tinta y papel para escribir una carta a la persona que sabía podría tener la información que necesitaba. Si tenía su dirección, entonces podría enviarle una misiva. En su estado actual no era aconsejable salir; de pronto se había vuelto débil y quejumbrosa, como una vieja enferma que tosía a cada paso que daba.

Pensó que era hora de hablar con Tsunade-san.

---

Sintió el sudor perlando en su piel. Las sombras rondaban dentro del cuarto oscuro y le parecían aún más aterradoras tras recuperar fragmentos de un recuerdo pasado… y el tiempo seguía avanzando para llegar a la fecha límite.

Tenía miedo.

Había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la última vez que Shikamaru fue a hacerle compañía. Había sido bueno volver a la casa de verano; últimamente no era seguro quedarse en la capital por las guerrillas clandestinas.

Dentro de la segunda semana había recibido una misiva de Kankuro; decía que volvería probablemente en unas semanas más para un descanso. En ese momento se había establecido en Edo, lo cual la alivió ya que las guerrillas ahí eran de bajo perfil y bastante escasas debido al control que ejercían las fuerzas militares. De Gaara aún no sabía nada, pero confiaba que él podría arreglárselas solo.

Salió de su habitación y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua y darse un baño. Tosió fuertemente antes de servirse agua tibia de la tetera.

Nunca se había preocupado por su constante tos, siempre podía disimularla o aplacarla cuando se presentaba, pero de un tiempo a otro había empeorado. Por las noches pasaba tosiendo hasta sentir su garganta rasgarse. Despertaba bañada en sudor frío y comenzaba a presentar inapetencia a la comida. Lo único que podía pasar por su garganta era agua, pero a veces hasta eso terminaba causándole molestias.

Hace tres días había sido visitada por Tsunade, la doctora que vivía cerca de esos páramos. Había dicho que el resfriado debía cuidarlo y le había dado unas medicinas amargas junto a indicaciones para que se le pasara.

En ese momento sentía que la solitaria casa se hacía más grande. A veces notaba al viento susurrándole para que fuese al bosque, a ese lugar. Y muchas veces se había visto caminando sobre la tierra arrebatada de nieve hasta que llegaba a las entradas del bosque, entonces se devolvía e intentaba reiniciar sus rutinas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aquella mañana salió en busca de la escoba para quitar la nieve. Antes de bajar las escaleras encontró una carta en el pasillo que daba a la entrada. La letra era inconfundible, la persona que le había pasado el conocimiento del _chado_ al fin había enviado una respuesta.

Chiyo había sido la única conocida que había vivido tanto tiempo en ese lugar; sabía sobre todas las familias que habían pasado a lo largo de los años y recordaba aún más sobre antiguas leyendas de la zona.

Ella había querido averiguar sobre Shikamaru Nara. Y en ese momento tenía la respuesta.

Guardó el papel dentro de su kimono y tosió un poco antes de iniciar su labor de limpieza. Cerca del atardecer, y asegurándose de que la nieve no causara algún problema, entró a la casa.

Se dirigió a la sala especial donde tomaba el té de todas las tardes y se sentó en el _tatami_ para preparar la ceremonia _usucha_. Desde que las toses se habían vuelto más frecuentes, trataba de purificar su espíritu con el té para que la bendijera con buena salud.

Con el agua hervida y los implementos listos, procedió a la ceremonia manteniendo pensamientos positivos para que todo fluyera con calma. Agregó las dos cucharadas de té verde, vació el agua y utilizó el _cha-sen_ para batir la mezcla hasta dejarla espumosa. Dejando el recipiente con el té ya hecho, juntó sus manos para dar su petición a dios.

Colocó el cuenco en su mano izquierda y con la derecha lo afirmó de un costado para girarlo tres veces. Entonces lo bebió para luego limpiar con sus dedos el borde. Siendo educada con las costumbres del _Chanoyu_, era normal que sus gestos resultasen impecables, aún estando sin invitados a los que servir. Limpió sus dedos con la servilleta y dio gracias silenciosamente. Sólo entonces procedió a abrir la carta de su estimada maestra:

"_Temari:_

_Pedirle a esta vieja que recuerde cosas tan exactas ya no es apropiado, pero he recordado todo lo que pude sobre esa familia: el clan Nara se estableció exactamente en la casa de verano de tu madre hace más de 100 años. _

_Eran guerreros de gran estirpe y nobleza que apoyaron secretamente a Ieyasu en su ascensión al poder durante la batalla de Sekigahara. Estuvieron hasta el final bajo las órdenes de Hattori Hanzo, quien en ese momento propició la ayuda de los mejores clanes ninjas de la región de Iga. El clan Nara tuvo un reconocimiento secreto que sólo se evidenció por los regalos del líder Tokugawa hacia ellos. Dentro de los grupos resultantes de esa sangrienta batalla, los Nara ganaron un respeto innegable que cuidó sus próximas generaciones hasta años después._

_Sin embargo, la familia antes numerosa comenzó a reducirse alarmantemente rápido sin que nadie supiera la razón; los ronin decían que tenían una maldición por haber derrocado al antiguo período _Ashikaga_, pero aún sin ser así, las guerrillas civiles que estallaban a cada hora los habría eliminado con el tiempo. Fueron malos tiempos. Finalmente se dijo que era debido a una enfermedad desconocida y contagiosa. Se especuló que los clanes Yamanaka y Akimichi perecieron por contagio de esa enfermedad._

_Como según se te puede haber explicado, por el _Sakoku_ no recibíamos influencias extranjeras, salvo las de Holanda, pero también había comercio ilegal donde los_ _curiosos se pulían en los últimos conocimientos de medicina y tecnologías cuando los barcos encallaban en Nagasaki. Aún sigue siendo así._

_Los Nara fueron aislados del resto por la orden del shogun _Hidetada_ y finalmente quedaron relegados al olvido. De los últimos Nara, quedó una familia pequeña; Nara Shikaku era el cabecilla del clan, su mujer fue Nara Yoshino y su hijo se llamó Nara Shikamaru. Los padres murieron cuando el niño tenía 6 años. Él vivió hasta los veinte años y murió por la misma enfermedad. Se decía que el joven Nara gustaba de las nubes y los paseos a media noche por el bosque, era un joven inteligente de gran agilidad mental que había heredado las tradiciones de Iga, como sus antecesores._

_Luego de eso, pasaron unos cuantos años antes de que se decidiera investigar el lugar, y la familia de tu madre compró el terreno y construyó esa casa. _

_Espero haber ayudado, escríbeme si tienes alguna duda y que la buena fortuna te sonría"._

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la muchacha procesó la información, volviendo a veces a los párrafos verticales que había escrito la anciana Chiyo. No fue hasta que una gota cayó sobre el papel, expandiendo una pequeña mancha de tinta, que ella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Mantuvo la compostura unos minutos que aprovechó para dejar la carta a un lado, pero cuando el hecho de no haber llorado desde que su madre había muerto asaltó su mente, todo el autocontrol que había podido reunir se destrozó.

Los recuerdos que intentaba mitigar salían uno tras otro; Shikamaru jugando shogi en el pasillo de la casa, quejándose por la ceremoniosidad con la que ella preparaba el té, adivinando las formas de las nubes en el jardín, riendo, conversando…

Cerró los ojos mientras se ponía las zori en el pasillo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque. Interrumpía su paso para descansar unos segundos y evitar los ademanes de tos que se presentaban para luego reiniciar su marcha. Era como si sus pulmones se cerraran impidiéndole respirar, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía presente era a Shikamaru. Ni siquiera importó que su respiración se convirtiera en jadeos cansados y que sus manos se mancharan mientras tosía.

Quería verlo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

La situación era demasiado precipitada e inesperada, no sabía que haría cuando llegase. El tiempo simplemente había pasado y ahora debía tomar una decisión apresurada…fue irónico que, a pesar de estar perdida, mantuviese una coordinación perfecta para no tropezar y un autocontrol admirable para seguir buscando el camino.

Era tan fácil hablar de la muerte. Todos los días la gente moría por enfermedad, guerrillas o 'ajustes de cuenta'. Sin embargo la palabra 'muerte' se transformaba en un concepto diferente cuando sentías al tiempo succionar tu propia vida con una lentitud pasmosa, a modo que esperaba, paciente y curioso, la presencia del desespero al saber que tus últimos minutos se esfumaban.

Por eso era la primera vez que se sentía querer algo fuera de sus límites, y se creía dispuesta a obtenerlo. No importaba si él era un _yurei_, que encontrase todo problemático o que fuese innecesariamente vago y atento a la vez. Tampoco tenía que ver con la silenciosa guerra de géneros que ella mantenía en su entorno; ya no estaba ligado a una promesa de infancia. Se trataba del presente.

_Su presente, que acabaría en menos de una hora._

Lo notó tras unos días de estar tomándose las medicinas amargas. No tenían efectos favorables en ella, al contrario, la tos se hizo más fuerte, los cambios de temperatura más frecuentes, y la debilidad por no comer de manera correcta comenzó a afectarla seriamente. Entonces, cuando leyó la carta de Chiyo, lo supo: era la misma enfermedad que extinguió al clan Nara, del cual sólo quedaba el alma errante del último heredero.

La angustia agravó el dolor en su pecho; Shikamaru había pasado una vida en solitario. Siendo joven había presenciado la muerte de sus padres y finalmente él había muerto solo. Se encogió de tristeza al pensarse en su lugar. Era desolador.

Se apoyó en el grueso árbol cristalizado que se hallaba a los pies del agua congelada. Las plantas inmovilizadas y escarchadas en los contornos del lago se mostraban como si se tratara de la pieza más delicada creada por los artesanos.

Dio un paso lento que fue suficiente para que su zori se rompiera. Chasqueó la lengua quitándose ambas zori; el cielo se mostraba oscuro y la luna, que intentaba imitar al sol con un brillo más gélido, continuaba subiendo en el firmamento.

La humedad se sintió en sus pies al caminar sobre la tierra dura y en ocasiones blanda. Su garganta estaba obstruida cuando finalmente llegó al árbol donde las sombras la saludaron con nostálgica alegría. Y ahí, más apartado del blanco paisaje de suaves sombras azuladas, estaba Shikamaru, abrazando sus piernas como si hubiese sido rezagado.

Sus pies se hundieron en la nieve helada y estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, como un hornillo puesto bajo el fuego, mas los dedos de sus pies y manos estaban tan helados que la frialdad de la nieve la quemaba.

- Shikamaru… – llamó. Su voz se había vuelto afónica, aún así el Nara la miró sorprendido de que estuviese ahí.

- Temari, que…

Por supuesto que ella no se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo cuando salió de casa, ni tomó en cuenta que su estado de desnutrición le daba un aspecto deplorable o que la fiebre la había empalidecido al punto de parecer un fantasma de mejillas coloreadas, ojos brillantes y hundidos, y ojeras marcadas.

- Quería verte… – susurró la rubia.

Shikamaru se levantó preocupado. Podía distinguir los síntomas de quien padecía esa enfermedad. Él los había vivido hace casi 50 años atrás y podía decir con seguridad que Temari estaba en la fase final. Pero le sorprendía que pudiese mantenerse en pie todavía.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, acercándose. La respiración de Temari ya no se oía y sus pasos se volvían más tambaleantes según avanzaba. Hasta que de pronto tropezó viendo que todo su entorno se revolvía.

Cerró los ojos esperando la caída que jamás llegó.

Pudo oír un golpe sordo en la nieve, pero no lo sintió. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada profunda del Nara que mantenía una sonrisa imposible de disimular mezclada con el asombro. Sintió el abrazo cálido hasta percatarse de que el bosque se veía más brillante; la claridad de la nieve alumbraba y las sombras azuladas se veían menos flemáticas. Desvió su mirada aún más allá, donde las manos sombrías la saludaban siempre, pero habían personas, muchas.

- Gracias por venir… – escuchó el susurró de Shikamaru. Él la hizo caminar tras tomar su mano y la guió al gentío que la saludó con reverencias y entusiasmo. Pudo distinguir a dos personas que tenían gran parecido con Shikamaru, pero seguía sin entender que pasaba. Intentó buscar la respuesta más atrás de Shikamaru y la encontró.

Se vio tirada en medio de la nieve, con su piel grisácea y sus ojos nublados. Entonces lo entendió:

Había muerto.

"_Siendo una niña conocí a una sombra;_

_Jugué con ella sin saber el trato que ofrecía._

_Años después, volvió completando el juego de antaño…_

_Y mi cuerpo cayó cuando le fui a buscar… _

…_a finales del invierno de 1726"._

---

-

* * *

Explicaciones: 

**Chanoyu** es la ceremonia del té japonesa. Fue traída por los monjes budistas Zen desde china en el siglo IX. Actualmente cuenta más o menos con 400 años de tradición. Cabe destacar que hay muchas escuelas que enseñan la ceremonia, dentro de éstas se subrayan dos importantes: **Omotesenke** donde se prefiere la pronunciación **sado** (**chanoyu** abreviado con las tradiciones específicas de esa escuela), mientras tanto, en la **Urasenke** se le llama **chado**. Ambas escuelas mantienen los movimientos y protocolos básicos. Una de las reglas fijas para la ceremonia es practicarlo en la casa del té, que recibe el nombre de **sukiya**.

**Cha-sen **es un agitador especial de bambú con el que se mezcla el **matcha** (té verde en polvo).

**Kaiseki** es una comida ligera con postre incluido que se sirve antes del **koicha** (té verde espeso que se sirve en un sólo recipiente para los cinco invitados), tras la comida, los invitados pasan al jardín, hasta que el maestro de ceremonia les indica que vuelvan para realizar el siguiente paso. **Usucha** es la última parte de la ceremonia, es un té más líquido que el **koicha** y se sirve individualmente, el invitado debe beberlo todo. Actualmente la ceremonia puede ser abreviada pasando directamente al **Usucha**.

Tras la caída del periodo **Ashikaga**, y la ascendencia del clan Tokugawa al shogunato, se creó una nueva clase social formada por los samurais sin dueño. A estos se les llamó **ronin**, y presentaban un problema para el gobierno militar que intentaba desaparecerlos por todos los medios posibles. El periodo **Edo**, se llamó así en honor a la ciudad de **Edo** (actual Tokio), y la capital del gobierno fue **Kyoto** desde 1615 hasta antes de la caída del shogunato Tokugawa.

**Kugutsu** es como se llamó a los marionetistas que viajaban por el país para presentar sus obras. Ellos se mostraban en público, a diferencia del **Bunraku**; esta clase fue la evolución de los marionetistas ambulantes. El escenario, los guiones, así como las marionetas y el ambiente fueron notoriamente destacables y se convirtió en uno de los entretenimientos principales de la época.

**Kabuki**, comenzó como danzas hechas por mujeres que enseñaban una historia, luego evolucionó a obras teatrales, sin embargo fue censurado por el alto contenido obsceno y la ridiculización que hacían sobre hechos importantes. Sumado a eso, incidía a la sexualidad por la desnudez de algunas escenas. El gobierno quitó a las mujeres del **Kabuki** y en su lugar puso a actores, pero el mismo problema surgió con los hombres jóvenes ya que los clientes se veían sexualmente atraídos por ellos. Finalmente el teatro se delegó a hombres maduros para no despertar deseo y la apreciación viniese por el camino del buen gusto.

**Hidetada** fue el segundo shogun de la rama Tokugawa, de hecho, Ieyasu era su padre. Como dato, el shogun que gobernaba en la época de Temari y Shikamaru fue el octavo de su generación: **Yoshimune** Tokugawa que venía de una rama externa del clan, a pesar de esto, se le considera el shogun más capaz y poderoso de los quince. Durante su gobierno se realizaron muchas reformas que ayudó al país a prosperar. Él abolió la ley **sakoku** que mantenía al país en el encierro y rechazó los lujos de su puesto para servir humildemente.

**Yurei** son las almas en pena de las personas que tuvieron una muerte violenta o inesperada según la religión sintoísta. Viajan con remordimientos, venganzas y penas para terminar lo que no llegaron a cumplir en vida. Cada yurei se conoce por un nombre diferente y su historia triste.

**Zori**, sandalias de paja. **Geta**, sandalias de madera. **Tabi**, calcetines japoneces tradicionales.

La enfermedad de Temari era la tuberculosis. Actualmente es una enfermedad común que se hace más fuerte al combinarla con el sida cuando las defensas del cuerpo bajas demasiado. Las bacterias son activas y se pueden contagiar de formas fáciles (estornudos, conversaciones, etc.), así que no era de extrañarse que todo un clan haya perecido a causa de ello.

Dedico este One shot a _Kyon_, que se dio el tiempo de ayudarme en la mayoría de los fallos. ¡Gracias!


End file.
